


Suddenly I See (why the hell it means so much to me)

by Infinitely_Odd



Series: The Gentleman's Guide to Alternate Universes [1]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Felicity is just done with them all, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Is it OOC? probably, Light Angst, M/M, Monty is insecure, Percy is hurt, accidental marriage au, its done and dusted, this sucks but hey ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: "Monty." Percy interrupted, I turned to him. His face was heavily flushed. "Monty, your back.""What about it?" I asked, trying to twist myself around to see it. Percy stood, wincing like me, and he lead me through to the bathroom. I turned in the mirror. Written on my back in Percy's writing- instantly recognisable, cursive, big swirling letters over my shoulder bones - was "Just Married!""What the fuck?"---Accidental Marriage AU





	Suddenly I See (why the hell it means so much to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: oddpyromaniac  
Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/99760524-eldritch-abomination

When I awoke, the first thing I really took notice of was the stale taste in my mouth. I grimaced, doing my best to sit up. My hand landed on something soft, not like the duvet that was currently pooled around my waist. I squeezed it, and the soft thing let out a breathy moan that brought me to my senses a little.

My hand was currently gripping my best friend Percy Newton's bare arse.

It took me a second to fully realise what I was doing, but I tore my hand away when I fully emerged from the deep mist of sleep. Not that I found Percy unattractive- quite the opposite, that was my main problem- the fact that it wasn't entirely consensual. Percy was stretched out on the hotel bed diagonally, the duvet covering one of his legs but nothing else. Freckles covered the tops of his dark shoulders, rising up his neck and vanishing under the thick mop of black hair. Every part of my being burned bright red, yet I couldn't help myself from reaching up and pressing my fingers through his dark locks.

Percy Newton was the biggest problem in my life in the best way possible. My childhood friend, and the love of my life, not that I'd ever tell him that. It was a simple case of unreciprocated feelings, everyone comes across them every now and then. We live, we love, and if it's not meant to be, then we move on. But I couldn't. I never could picture myself loving anyone but Percy. His obsidian eyes bore into my very soul. His skin was littered with freckles, that I could count over and over. Not to be dramatic, but everything about Percy was gorgeous.

As I stroked his hair I trailed my eyes down until they met his, wide open and staring at me. I startled, pulling my hand out his hair over my beating heart.

"Jesus, darling, you scared the shit out of me,"

Percy smiled. "Not Jesus, just me." He groaned as he sat up. I presumed I was still bright red, reliving grasping Percy's arse over and over. Thank whatever god happened to be looking upon me that day that he wasn't awake. I don't think I'd ever live it down. Together we sat in bed, as the sunlight poured in through the gap in the curtains, lighting up a small portion of the room.

Percy rubbed a hand over one eye. "What on Earth happened last night?"

"How much did I drink?" I groaned, swirling my tongue around my mouth, trying to rid myself of the taste.

"No more than usual," Percy teased, and I gently hit him on the arm. "But seriously, what did we get up to?"

I shrugged. "Anyone's guess, really." Finally, I decided to try and stand. The minute my feet hit the floor, the rest of my almost did too. Percy yelped my name and leapt across the bed as if that'd keep me standing. Fortunately, I managed to catch myself on the bedside table. An ache burned in my lower back and my legs were jelly, the ache wasn't too unpleasant, just unexpected mostly.

"Oof!" I grasped the table harder, slowly my legs began to solidify. "Lord," I laughed, "Last night must have been something else-"

"Monty." Percy interrupted, I turned to him. His face was heavily flushed. "Monty, your _back_."

"What about it?" I asked, trying to twist myself around to see it. Percy stood, wincing like me, and he lead me through to the bathroom. I turned in the mirror. Written on my back in Percy's writing- instantly recognisable, cursive, big swirling letters over my shoulder bones - was _**"Just Married!."**_

"What the fuck?" Escaped my mouth before I could swallow it down. I turned to Percy, in the same state of undress as me and equally as confused. "What the fuck?" I repeated. Percy shook his head. Both of us were as clueless as the other.

"Are we-?" He started.

"I don't- I think- maybe?"

"Okay." He said, eyes still wide.

"Okay?! This is not okay, I- we- _married_?"

A look of hurt flashed over Percy's face. He crossed his arms. "What's wrong with being married to me?"

"I-" I scrabbled for something, anything. There's nothing wrong, I wanted to scream at him. "It's _you_ Percy-" The look of hurt deepened like I'd stabbed him or something. "No, wait- Percy, that's not what I meant."

He didn't listen. He turned so his back was facing me, and I noticed the faint scratches down his back. My blush deepened. "I should go." He said quickly, leaving the bathroom. I followed him, trying to get the words straight. My greatest dream was now true, and yet I'd do anything to reverse it. Not for my sake, but for Percy's.

By the time I reached him he was fully clothed, I took hold of his wrist, holding it securely but not too tight. "Percy." I breathed out, silently begging, "Wait a minute."

He turned round to me, smiling sadly. My heart shattered further. He shook his head. "I'll see you later Monty." He pulled his wrist out my grip, and the door closed in my face.

* * *

Felicity was waiting for me when I stumbled my way down to breakfast. As usual, she had her nose in a book and was sipping on black coffee. I ordered a white coffee and picked out three sugars to put in it.

"So," She said, not looking at me. "Have fun last night?"

I groaned. "Shut up."

"Where's the groom?" She continued. My coffee arrived and I dumped the sugar in.

"How'd you know we got married?"

Felicity scoffed, finally putting down her book. "Please, Monty, I think everyone here knows you got married. Not to mention you came to my room twice. Once to tell me you were married, the second time to tell me you'd just got lucky-"

I shushed her, waving my hands wildly. She drank her coffee evilly, I gulped mines down in quick succession, ignoring the burn that followed my throat down to my stomach. I slammed my cup down, several people looked over but I ignored them.

"Felicity, dearest sister, I have fucked up." She rolled her eyes.

"What else is new?"

"I may have accidentally told, or rather insinuated, to Percy that I regretted marrying him."

She sighed loudly. "You really are an idiot."

"Thanks a lot. Really appreciated."

"You know what you have to do Monty," She said. "Apologise to him. Tell him the truth."

I felt my face heat up. Feelings weren't my forte, in the slightest. They weren't really the Montague family's speciality either. My father is a heartless bastard, my mother had the personality of a plain cracker (though, that's a bit unfair to her, living with my father meant you had to subdue any interesting thing about you. I refused to do that, hence the fact he hates me.) But Felicity didn't have my pride. It was easy of her to apologise and tell people how she felt- perhaps a little too easy, but for me, it was like exposing an open wound and hoping someone wouldn't pour salt in it.

Felicity stared at me through her glasses, in a way she was like a mother. Annoying, but meaning well. Still annoying though. I groaned loudly and placed my head on the table. She sighed again.

"That doesn't seem like an apology."

"Feelings are awful, Felicity, you should know this."

"I know Monty, but surely your feelings for Percy are stronger than your insecurities?" I didn't reply, and that was the answer Felicity was expecting. "You _know_ what to do Monty." She said finally, "He's in his room, by the way."

I sat for a minute, gathering my thoughts while Felicity ordered another coffee and picked her book back up. My head was spinning, on one hand, this was what I'd dreamed of for years. I'd had wet dreams about Percy but also dreams about marrying him, being with him forever. I could be Monty Newton instead of Monty Montague. Although, Percy Montague had a certain ring to it.

The waiter brought Felicity's coffee. I stood quickly and turned back to face the hotel, hoping that Percy would be willing to listen to me. Though, if he wasn't, I wouldn't blame him personally. With a promise to pay Felicity back for the coffee later, I walked quickly, with only Percy on my mind.

* * *

Percy looks decidedly bedraggled when he opens the door. I never thought he would, the paper sign on the door reading 'DO NOT DISTURB' gave me a fair amount of idea as to his current state, but I decided to test my luck anyway. His dark hair is all over the place, and he appears to have been in his bed for a week. His eyes are rimmed with red that's either the result of the vicious hangover or crying. I don't want to think about the second option.

He's shirtless too, causing a deep red to stain our cheeks and shoulders. I've caught him in a bad moment. For a second he stares, then his expression darkens, and I expect him to slam the door in my face. He doesn't. Instead, he turns around and walks into the room, leaving the door open and allowing me to enter. My heart flips. Percy has more tolerance and kindness than I'll ever be capable of. I accept the olive branch and close the door behind us.

Percy's sitting on the bed, glaring at me, which I deserve. We both are silent, while I formulate a decent apology and he waits to receive one.

Eventually, I think I have the right words in my head. "I should start with a sorry,"

Percy huffs out a laugh, hanging his head, but it's not the nice laugh I love to hear. This one is harsh and cold. "I agree." His head snaps up once more, and I flinch under his icy stare. "So, is that it?"

"No!" I hurry out, "No, Percy, I- I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I was a right arse, it's just that-" I pause, the words trailing off. Luckily some of the ice in Percy's eyes has melted. I gulp, it's time to be open and vulnerable. "I hoped that I would have done things differently."

He raises an eyebrow but offers nothing else. A silent question: go on?

"God!" I cry, throwing my head into my hands. Percy knows I'm incredibly fluid with my lovers, I've known I was bisexual since I can remember, and I've never been apologetic of that fact. My attraction to men is never something I've hidden, in fact, I make a point of talking about all the men I've been with (mostly to annoy my father but also) to allow me to be proud of myself. But Percy's always been different. "I love you, Percy."

In a split second, I've sliced open my entire being. Percy's eyes widen, and all the thoughts I have come spilling out. "I love you more than is humanly possible, Perce. It's always been you, no matter who I've slept with, you've always been at the forefront of my thoughts but...I don't know. I can go around professing my love to anyone but not you...because it means something to me, _you_ mean something to me.

"I never thought I was good enough. So this morning, when I found out we were married. Not only had I skipped several steps from _Best Bros_ to _Just Married_, but it was you. So I panicked."

There it was. The entire truth spilt on the floor between us. Percy was the judge now, deciding whether my apology was worth his forgiveness. My second option was to grovel, but from what Felicity said to me, I felt it was probably better left as a plan B.

Just as I'm about to fall to my knees and clutch at his feet and grovel my hardest, Percy stands, walks over, and embraces me in his arms. Percy has always been taller than me, but as we've both grown older, he's stretched much more than I have, so I'm left clinging to his waist while we both cry. I don't realise he's crying until hot tears slip down onto my head, and I look up. Suddenly I'm crying too.

"We're both idiots," Percy says.

"But me especially,"

"But you especially," He pulls me closer, it's almost suffocating, but I'd happy asphyxiate if it meant being that close to Percy. Eventually, we both pull back, and I reach up and wipe the stray tears from Percy's face, relishing in the way he leans into my touch. When he goes to the bathroom I let myself lounge on his bed and check my phone. Felicity's messaged me: 

> **Felicity:** have fun. I'm out today but I'll meet you both for dinner tonight. Perhaps a congratulatory one is in order?

I smile, sending a quick reply back as Percy walks back through. I can't tear my eyes off him for one second.

"Felicity?" He asks, lying beside me.

I nod. "She says 'have fun'"

Percy laughs, holding me by his side and running a hand through my hair. I close my eyes, savouring every second I have with him.

"So, how did you plan things then?" Percy asks, out of the blue.

To be honest, I didn't think I'd get this far, but I don't tell him that. Instead, I hum, and wonder, if I had the courage earlier what would I have said.

"I think," I begin, "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me in Vegas, at least to begin with. I'd probably offer to take you to one of those coffee houses you like, followed by a walk in the park. We could visit the pond we shouted about Richard Peele at," Percy hums in approval, so I continue. "Then we'd go eat dinner somewhere nice, but not too fancy. I don't think that suits either of us. Then I'd like to stargaze with you. Like we used to."

Percy doesn't say anything, and I'm engulfed with anxiety. But then I feel his lips pressing on the top of my hair, and his hand reaches for mines and squeezes it. "Sounds perfect." His voice is gravelly with sleep, and my heart warms at the fact that this is going to be the rest of my life. I press my face into Percy's chest, curling an arm around his torso.

It really does sound perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this OOC? yeah probably lol. Is the tenses all over the place too? Yeah but i cba fixing it the now. but I was inspired to finish this, hell, it might even become its own series...winkwink. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, and bookmark, it means the world to me!
> 
> Okay, bye for now lovelies
> 
> \- Rachael  
EDIT 4/1/20 I’ve literally just read the Gentleman’s Guide to Getting Lucky and wowwwwwww I was pretty on point with Monty’s insecurities and characterisation huh? No spoilers but like,,,,,,it makes me very happy that I’ve written something close to canon because validation and that shit. Okay, thanks to everyone who’s read so far, luv ya fam


End file.
